Following Guilt
by IllusionOfAghony
Summary: Squeal to In Innocence. Hiei repeatedly vomited the small amount of food he had consumed that day clutching at his mid section as pain and nausea battered through his frame. "Not again," he whispered tears collecting in his ruby gaze... YAOI, H/K/Y K/Y
1. Prologue

_**-Following Guilt-**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with the makers of Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Also as I couldn't find Kurama, human Step-fathers name on any Yuu Yuu Hakusho sites I have borrowed **shiorifoxiesmom**'s one Kazuya. The language I'll be using as Ancient Makic is borrowed from Christeen Feehan's Carpathian series, or I'll write it in English like this _**blah blah.**_

**Important! This series is the squeal to **_In Innocence_ **so please go back and read it!**

**Prologue**

_**-Falling to Pieces-**_

Pleasured gasps and muffled moans echoed around the small, darkened room and small hands clutched at the soft feather pillow, the weight of the bodies above his heating his blood almost as much as their touch did. The four hands roamed his petite frame as he writhed beneath them. His head swung back, his spine arcing as the red head snapped his hips forward, the others engorged cock filling him, stretching the muscles to the point of almost pain. "Agh!" he gasped hands blindly reaching out for skin, sweat slicked and passion heated to grasp, needing the feel of another beneath his fingers to ground himself.

"Mnnn, hold on tighter love, its all about to get better," the man thrusting forcibly into him purred and red eyes met glazed green as he gulped, his eyes moving passed matted red locks, to the brunet behind him. Rich brown eyes shone with lust and something akin to love as large hands grasped the red heads hips and the hybrid thrust forward as the red head pulled almost out of the man beneath him causing the redheads hips to snap forward with even more force. "Agh! Yu-Yusuke, Kurama p-l" Hiei never finish his cry as he sat up in his snow covered tree, alone and achingly hard. Sighing red eyes tracked a stray snowflake before burying his face into his covered knees he thought wistfully of the warmth that he used to enjoy when the weather turned bitingly cold.

Of the windowsill he perched upon and the warm body, the helpful, gentle, caring person who would carry him to the bed with the room when the other believed he was sleeping. Of the comfort he had found between the two bodies of his teammates who had sheltered him while he had been defenceless.

Shaking his head to clear it he forced himself to remember that those comforts were no longer his to have, that those small yet large charities could no longer be had because of his own mistakes. In the first week after his rescue he had been feed and bathed and babied till he had wanted to scream, and hadn't seen any of his teammates since he had fled in a desperate bid for a little alone time. "Hiei! There you are, come on down so we can do a little 'training'!" an all too familiar voice called and Hiei moved slowly to look do at the teen who looked up, neck angled in an obviously uncomfortable position. Brown eyes danced with life, energy, joy, a handsome face was lit by a bright, cocky smile as crimson eyes took in the mans faded jeans and white shirt, covered by a wool lined jean jacket.

Hiei admitted the other looked warm and inviting as he jumped down, landing only a few feet in front of the other man, "Hn, Yusuke," he greeted his almond shaped eyes flitting over to the relieved looking red head whose green eyes were soft, liquid. Finding himself unable to look at the other he craved as he looked at the teen, a half mortal who had only recently learnt of his own demonic heritage, Hiei turned his gaze to the last member of their team. A mortal psychic whose hair was still as ridiculous as it had been almost s ago when they had first met, he grunted his normal greeting, "Fox, Baka."

"Hiei, I'm so glade your well, we were worried," the fox murmured and Hiei grunted even as his eyes shone, his heart skipped a beat and his cheeks threatened to redden. "Hn, are we going to train or just stand around gas bagging?" the petite fire demon asked even as a feeling of unease shook his frame. He had a feeling he shouldn't fight, a feeling he knew all too well but decided it was best to ignore it. "Sure, shortie, I wanna face you, coz I, Kuzuma Kuwabara, defender of justice will defeat you once and for-" the larger redhead started only to have Hiei grunt, interrupting him. "Hn, fool," as he drew his katana, the scape of the blade on its sheath the mortal psychics warning as Hiei attacked him swiftly, but no where near his normal speed.

The fight didn't last as long as they all thought, the biting cold making it hard for Hiei to keep his grip on the slightly damp handle and within minutes the blade went scattering into the forest, just beyond the clearing. Seconds after that as Hiei stood frozen in shock Kuwabara's fist connected with the centre of Hiei's stomach, and beaded blue eyes widened as he felt the small pulse inside the wide eyed demons stomach seconds before Hiei disappeared.

Racing as far from the team as he could before he collapsed Hiei repeatedly vomited the small amount of food he had consumed that day clutching at his mid section as pain and nausea battered through his frame. "Not again," he whispered tears collecting in his ruby gaze, which darted around, checking for signs of anyone near by. Sensing and seeing nothing he flitted away from his waste and further into the mountains that surrounded the Temple Genkai ran with the help of his sister. Running faster, harder than he normally pushed himself, he reached the other side in under a minute before finding himself in a tree, hidden high up within her branches and turned teary eyes upwards.

"_Please…not again,_"

**Here is the long awaited beginning of **_Following Guilt._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Following Guilt-**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with the makers of Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Also as I couldn't find Kurama, human Step-fathers name on any Yuu Yuu Hakusho sites I have borrowed **shiorifoxiesmom**'s one Kazuya. The language I'll be using as Ancient Makic is borrowed from Christeen Feehan's Carpathian series, or I'll write it in English like this _**blah blah.**_

**Important! This series is the squeal to **_In Innocence_ **so please go back and read it!**

**Chapter One**

_**-Just This Once-**_

**Recap: **Sensing and seeing nothing he flitted away from his waste and further into the mountains that surrounded the Temple Genkai ran with the help of his sister. Running faster, harder than he normally pushed himself, he reached the other side in under a minute before finding himself in a tree, hidden high up within her branches and turned teary eyes upwards.

"_Please…not again,_"

**Start**

**Odd Man OUT**

Pain came in ripples, though had begun to ease by the time the petite demon made it to the temple of Genki and Yukina. Tears clung to long eye lashes as he gasped, "Yukina, please..." Darkness swimming before his eyes as all his ki fled and the last sound he heard was her sweet voice, "Hiei-san!"

**With The Boys**

"What? Hiei!" Yusuke shouted concern in his eyes, he had once again felt his friends agony, and obviously so had Kurama, the green eyed foxes skin was ashen as he called, "Hiei!"

Kuwabara stood frozen, his eyes locked on his fist as he went over and over in his mind the feeling he had 'glimpsed' when his hand had connected with the others waist. He'd felt it once before, when his cousin, Jin, had been down and gushing about the child she had her 'perfect' husband where having.

_How can that be...Hiei's a man...right?_

"_**Fire demons are a purely male race, much like how the Koorime are a purely female one"**_ his mind shouted and he shuddered at the bleak look that had been in the other mans eyes when he had been giving them a glimpse of what his life had been.

"Hiei's Pregnant," he murmured his eye flickering up to the others, beady blue meeting stunning green and deep brown.

**Else Where**

"Gahahahahahaha, I knew it was a matter of time, weak again! I will have you and my revenge!"


End file.
